The present invention relates to regulating control (e.g. charger control) in a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing adaptive input current control in an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a conventional regulating control circuit in a conventional portable electronic device may be designed to prevent some problems such as system crash caused by insufficient power of a conventional external power source (e.g. an alternating current (AC)-to-direct current (DC) adaptor). However, further problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, a conventional regulator of the conventional portable electronic device may be arranged for regulating the voltage and the current obtained from the conventional external power source, and in an initial time period (e.g. the conventional external power source is just connected to the conventional portable electronic device), the conventional charger control circuit may adjust the input current setting of the conventional regulator from low to high, to make the input current of the conventional regulator increase with various steps, which typically limits the power to a conventional system circuit of the conventional portable electronic device and limits the power to a battery of the conventional portable electronic device during the initial time period. Thus, the conventional portable electronic device may suffer from limited power-outputting capability during the initial time period. In addition, as this conventional charger control circuit may adjust the input current setting of the conventional regulator from low to high, to make the input voltage of the conventional regulator decrease and temporarily become lower than a power source collapse level before an optimized current level can be achieved, the conventional external power source may crash during operations of the conventional portable electronic device, which may cause unstable system power of the conventional portable electronic device. Thus, a novel architecture is required to improve regulating control of electronic devices, in order to guarantee the overall performance of the electronic devices.